


A Short Ballad For You - England x Reader

by Gold_Blooded



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Blooded/pseuds/Gold_Blooded
Summary: Link to the song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJApdYX7QTkThis song might be too slow for some people but it is touching and is in memory of a lot of people. It's actually a song from a hard rock group, but the drummer decided to make a ballad for his wife out of guilt.I don't own any Hetalia characters, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.Enjoy.





	A Short Ballad For You - England x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJApdYX7QTk  
> This song might be too slow for some people but it is touching and is in memory of a lot of people. It's actually a song from a hard rock group, but the drummer decided to make a ballad for his wife out of guilt.
> 
> I don't own any Hetalia characters, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. 
> 
> Enjoy.

You missed him. 

He was out again, taking his time. You sighed to yourself as you lay on the apple-green upholstered couch in the living room of your shared home. Arthur was out with his band; probably tuning his guitar with sore fingers, or maybe he’s just having a good time without you. It was nearly two in the morning, but you couldn’t sleep.

You kept thinking that Arthur is distancing himself from you. Got tired. You immediately called bullshit on your hypothetical thoughts. Arthur is a gentleman after all, and you have - and should have - complete trust in him as he does with you. But late at night, these thoughts swim to the surface.

You sighed one more time before you heard the lock to your front door click. You sat up calmly and looked at the brass doorknob turn and instead of the door, you now saw Arthur standing in front of you. He gave you a small, yet concerned smile as he closed the door behind him with his foot. You weren’t mad at him, it was too late in the night, or rather too early in the morning for that. But you wished that he’d stop coming home so late. You are both closet romantics, Arthur being the most secretive one, so whenever you and Arthur could spend time together, you cherished every moment of it. 

But your home feels so desolate and cold at night, instead of the secure and cozy presence it had when your lover was here.  
Arthur stood in front of you for a moment, looking down at your sleepy face. He sighed and put his guitar on the couch and knelt down to your level, crossing his arms over your knees. 

“Hey, were you waiting for me?” he asked gently.

“Yes,” you answered running a hand through his tousled blond locks. “It’s lonely without you.”

Arthur just stared into your eyes with a soft look, noticing how the moonlight filtering through the windows reflected a small light from your eyes, making you seem ethereal. He broke eye contact and let out a quiet chuckle to himself. “I’d knew you’d say that.”

He used his knees to prop himself off the floor and onto his feet. Curious, you watched to see where he was going until he stopped by the small tape deck that rested on the end table. He pulled out a small tape from his jacket and set it inside the machinery, “So, I made this song for you,” he said before he pressed play. 

You braced yourself for the loud noise of a guitar, but instead, you heard the soft playing of a piano and the faint resonance of a violin. You looked up at Arthur who was at your side again, this time holding his hand out waiting for yours to grasp it. You offered him a shy grin and accepted his offer. He smiled back, putting his arms around your waist whilst your hands rested against his chest as you listened to the lyrics:

_[Name], I hear you calling,_   
_But I can't come home right now._   
_Me and the boys are playing_   
_And we just can't find the sound._

_Just a few more hours_   
_And I'll be right home to you._   
_I think I hear them calling._   
_Oh, [Name], what can I do?_   
_[Name], what can I do?_

It was unusual to listen to Arthur sing a ballad since most of his songs focused on rock. But nevertheless, you found his soft voice soothing. 

“Roderich helped me made this,” Arthur informed as the piano resumed. You hummed in response as you laid your head against his chest, Arthur rocked you back and forth with his feet with steady motions, acting like a metronome matching the tempo of the song.

_You say you feel so empty._   
_That our house just ain't our home._   
_I'm always somewhere else_   
_And you're always there alone._

_Just a few more hours_   
_And I'll be right home to you._   
_I think I hear them calling._   
_Oh, [Name], what can I do?_   
_[Name], what can I do?_

The melancholic sound of violins intensified. Arthur pulled away from you slightly, causing you to almost whine from being removed from a comfortable position. 

“I’m truly sorry, [Name],” Arthur kissed the top of your head. “Do you forgive me?”

You looked up at the man who had stolen your heart, “Always.”

 

_[Name] I know you're lonely,_   
_And I hope you'll be alright_   
_'Cause me and the boys will be playing_   
_All night._


End file.
